List of A Christmas to Remember characters
]]All of the '''characters' that appear in A Christmas to Remember, an anthology of holiday stories. "Untangling Christmas" Returning characters *'Fiona Macgregor' New characters "An Unexpected Visitor" Returning characters *'Anya Soloniuk' New characters "Something That Matters" Returning characters *'Devorah Bernstein' New characters "These Three Gifts" Returning characters *'Andrew Doig' was a Scottish officer and a close friend of Geneviève. In December 1760, Andrew and his cousin Johnathan showed Geneviève's family their Scottish traditions of celebrating Christmas. *'Chegual' was Geneviève's older brother. He quickly befriended Pìtku as he was the only one who was able to communicate with him. *'Claire Pastorel' was Geneviève's adoptive mother. In December 1760, her uncle left his slave, Pìtku, to her. She planned to take care of Pìtku and release him when he was old enough to take care of himself. *'Cook' was a servant in Mme Claire's household. They treated her more like a friend. *'Mère Esther' was a friend of Geneviève and Mme Claire. In December 1760, she was elected by the fellow Ursuline nuns to be the superior of their convent. *'Geneviève Aubuchon' was Mme. Claire's adoptive daughter and Chegual's younger sister. In December 1760, Pìtku came to live with her family. Geneviève worried about him since he would not speak. *'Lieutenant Johnathan Stewart' was Andrew's cousin. A romance between him and Mme Claire was hinted at since the two had begun using each other's first names. *'La Bave and Wigwedi' were Geneviève's pets, a Newfoundland dog and a three-legged rabbit. *'Mère Marie-Charlotte de Ramezay', a tall nun that Pìtku stared at because of her height. *'Governor Murray', a former British general. New characters *'Monsieur Balthazar Bélanger' was Mme Claire's elderly uncle who passed away in late 1760. He was buried at Notre Dame Basilica. M. Bélanger left his entire estate to the church, except his young slave, Pìtku, who he bequeathed to Mme Claire. *'Pìtku' was a young panis slave owned by M. Bélanger, who left him to Mme. Claire in his will. Slavers attacked his village and killed all of the adults in order to capture Pìtku and his twin brother. His twin later died. In December 1760, he came to live with Mme Claire and her family. He warmed up to Chegual soon since they could use sign language to communicate. *'Monsieur Verges' was a lawyer from Montréal. He handle M. Bélanger's estate after his death, including contacting his niece. *'Mister Wharton' was an English shopkeeper, whom Geneviève described as a "fair man." "When War Hits Home" Returning characters *'Charlotte Blackburn' New characters "Reading Henry" Returning characters *'Flora Rutherford' New characters "The Daft Days of Christmas" Returning characters *'Jenna Sinclair' New characters "Shirley Goodness" Returning characters *'Sally Cohen' New characters "A Time to Rebuild" Returning characters *'Josephine Bouvier' New characters "Like a Stack of Spoons" Returning characters *'Eliza Bates' New characters "Singing a Prayer" Returning characters *'Julia May Jackson' New characters References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Dear Canada Category:Dear Canada characters Category:A Christmas to Remember Category:A Christmas to Remember characters